Remember the Good Times
by NextArtemis
Summary: MASSIVE UPDATE: Chapter 10! The Justice League loses their entire memory of the Team. How will the Team survive when the entire Justice League is after them thinking they are involved with the Light? Where can they run? Who can they trust? Ch 10: Rescue and recovery mission. It's really like 3 or 4 chapters in one, extended description inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello all. This story came to me after talking to some of my friends about the topic of amnesia. If you had amnesia, what would you end up doing? Who would you trust?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Silence in the Cave. It was a rare occurrence in the Cave since the team was always on some mission or another or Wally and Artemis would argue.

Kaldur was sparing with Superboy, Meg'ann was baking in the kitchen with Wally flirting with her (as always), Artemis and Zatanna were in Zatanna's room doing who knows what, and Robin was on his wrist computer probably hacking the internet or something.

It was pretty peaceful and the Team appreciated it.

**Bludhaven**

In another part of the world however, there was plotting afoot.

"Wizard, are you sure you know what you are doing"

"Yes Klarion. This spell should make the Justice League forget they are fighting for justice and should convert them to our side"

"Well something is happening" *Teekl makes a noise* "Yes Teekl, I know something is going wrong"

BOOM!

"Wizard! You said you knew what you were doing. No matter, the authorities will be here soon after that. Lets go Teekl."

With that the witchboy picked up the cat and disappeared.

*Sirens in the distance*

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

**Watchtower**

Justice League members (including Red Tornado from the Cave), all in the Watchtower for a meeting, suddenly began to feel a headache and then blacked out.

Hours later they woke and felt exactly the same except for a slight headache and the lack of one memory. The existence of the Team.

**At the Cave**

The computer announced a sudden message which the Team basically entirely ignored.

"Systems updated. Data cleared."

The update only made Robin pause in what he was doing but he ignored it thinking it was basic maintenance.

"Recognize, Red Tornado, One Six"

Aqualad stopped to greet him. But was met in surprise.

"Alert, alert, intruders in the Cave!"

"What? Where?"

Red Tornado did not respond and lashed out a small whirlwind that knocked down both Kaldur and Superboy.

"Hey what was that for Red?"

Red Tornado still did not respond and sucked the oxygen out of the room and made the two teens collapse.

Wally heard some commotion and ran over to see what was happening and met the same fate.

"Recognize, Batman, Zero Two"

Batman ran out of the Zeta Tube into the living area.

Throwing smoke pellets into the center, he quickly dispatched Miss Martian. Robin immediately reacted and looked into the mask slits of his mentor's face.

Batman attacked and Robin successfully dodged and hit back with some strikes of his own surprising the big bat.

"Who are you?"

"Wait what? Is this some sort of joke?"

"You are good. But not fast enough."

Batman quickly maneuvered around the attacks and suddenly struck out at Robin and took him out in a sudden move.

The entire fight went on nearly silent.

Batman went on and took out Artemis and Zatanna with a smoke bomb without even them noticing.

Eventually the Team woke up in a concrete room.

**Kind of a weak ending to the first chapter. I know. Bear with me. It's gonna get better.**

**~ The Archer Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all. Wow that was a lot of reviews in a few days! Well at least for me it is being on here for exactly 2 weeks... Anyway I would like to thank Reba1753, Brightpath2, Bobby Corwen, Guest that reads, celestialstarynight, AmaraRae, and CatLover1609 for reviewing this story. I always love having more input. **

**IMPORTANT: Just to clear up something with the plot, the Justice League completely forgets about the existence of all the members of the Team as superheroes, not just the formation of the Team. So Batman is not going to remember Robin, Flash is not going to remember Kid Flash, and so on. And other people associated with them are not going to either. So Batman knows who Dick Grayson is but does not know that he became Robin, and Alfred does not remember either. The parents and caretakers of the other heroes do not remember the kids are heroes either.M'gann is thought to be back on Mars. The League has heard of a group of young criminals that fit the description of the Team and know Zatanna and believe she is a criminal as well. The villians still believe the Team is with the League though.**

**After that long speech, here is the chapter, which is also very long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The Cave**

_The Team wakes up in a concrete room._

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Why did Red attack us?"

The Team converses quickly and found out that the same fate met each of them, Red Tornado or Batman attacked them and knocked them out and placed them into one of the Cave's holding cells.

**Zatanna: **Kal, is this some sort of training that we should know about?

**Aqualad:** Not that I am aware of. We must find out what is going on though. Robin is everything alright?

Robin replied shakily.

**Robin: **I looked straight at Batman as we fought. He fought me like he fought a criminal, not like training. It's like he didn't even know me

His usually calm demeanor was gone and in its place was a distraught one.

"Something is obviously up but we need answers," said Artemis

"Agreed, Miss Martian link us up," said Aqualad.

**Aqualad:**_Weapons check, I am missing my water-bearers._

**Artemis:**_ Well I obviously lack my bow but I'm also missing my all of my weapons, even my boot knife and someone took away my belt._

**Aqualad: **_Robin do you still have your utility belt? Robin?_

Robin was not responding and had his head between his arms.

Artemis started shaking him.

**Artemis:**_ Robin this is no time to get down. Get traught or get dead._

At that he looked up and finally smiled.

**Robin:**_ Thanks for that. I needed someone to snap me out of that. It's just that I never knew what it was like for Batman to do that to me. At least I knew what was going on when Savage took over their minds. And no, they took my utility belt and my wrist computer. At least we don't have collars on us._

**Aqualad:** _Do you think they are under Starro-tech again maybe?_

**Zatanna: **_I don't think so guys. There is no magic aura in the air._

**Robin:** _I'm going to try to get us out of here. _Computer open the door, override RG4.

"Command not recognized"

**Robin: **_What? That should have worked._

**Aqualad:** _It is alright. Superboy get the door. Do it quietly._

**Superboy: **_No problem. _

With a leap forward, he pried the door open with a large grunt of effort.

Immediately, alarms went off.

**Aqualad:** _Team get ready. We may have to fight off Batman._

**Kid Flash: **_Well we did it once already. Can't be so hard this time right?_

**Robin: **_Last time he was under mind control and was not even close to his full strength or skill. He seems to be at his full strength and skill this time. Let's grab out weapons, they're right over there._

Little did they know a large number of League members had arrived on scene and were already discussing the children they found in the Cave that seemed to be younger versions of themselves. Why was Zatara's kid here if she had disappeared years ago? J'ohnn's niece was apparently the Martian even though she should have never left Mars. And one of the kids looked like a younger version of Clark. The group seemed to fit the description of a criminal group that seemed to appear out of nowhere. **(A/N This is the part of the spell in which the League was supposed to turn evil. They now believe that the Team is a group of criminals although they recognize none of them and do not know they all have powers)**

Suddenly the alarms went off and the League members looked at the security feed as they watched in vain as the Superman double pried the door open and all of the children run out of the cell.

**Batman:** Flash try to head them off before they get too far. Superman, cut off the main escape route. The rest of you station yourselves around all the exits. Lockdown the area.

The superheroes sped off to try to stop the kids from escaping.

Flash made it to the group first and immediately stopped in front of them.

**Flash: **Well, well, well. You are certainly full of surprises.

**Kid Flash: **Uncle Barry! What are you doing?

**Flash: **What? How do you... Wally? What are you doing here? Dressed like that?

**Kid Flash:**_ He's forgotten all about me._ Uncle Barry don't you remember me? Wally? Your nephew?

**Flash: **Wally get away from these people! They are dangerous!

**Kid Flash: **Don't you remember these guys? And that I'm Kid Flash?

**Flash: **What? Wally you're a criminal? I trusted you!

**Kid Flash: **Criminal? _What is he talking about? Does he think we're criminals now?_

**Aqualad:** _I think it is best we escape and try to find out what happened before talking to the League again._

The Team agreed slowly.

As Flash began to move toward Wally, Robin rushed forward and swiftly knocked out Flash in well, a flash (my lame attempt at a joke). They all ran toward to the garage only to be met by Black Canary and Batman. Not feeling the aster.

**Aqualad: **_We need a way to get out of here. Robin, Artemis, get Batman. Superboy, you're with me. We are taking on Black Canary. The rest of you get to the bikes._

The Team all nodded in recognition and moved in to their objectives.

Robin knew Batman's moves inside and out and had a small hope of taking him out quickly. He threw some smoke pellets down and ran into the smokescreen trying to take him down. He failed to surprise the big bat and was met with a hard fist. Artemis tried to shoot at him but Batman was fast enough to deflect the arrows off his gauntlets and threw a bolas at her and brought her to the ground. Robin then attacked again and manage to hold his ground. Barely.

Aqualad and Superboy fared much worse against Black Canary. She already pinned Aqualad down and was in the process of taking down Superboy.

**Zatanna: **Etag eht ot sekib eht evom! (Move the bikes to the gate!)

The bikes flew over to the gate and the motors sprang to life.

Kid Flash ran over at Batman and rammed into him at full force, hurling them both about 5 feet.

M'gann then flew over and brain-blasted both of the senior heroes into unconsciousness and the Team got onto the bikes. Superboy got onto his original cycle since Sphere seemed not to recognize him and Wolf did not come at his call.

**Zatanna: **Srood eht nepo! (Open the doors!)

The gates slid open and the Team roared out into the night away from the Cave just as the other heroes ran into the garage.

**Superman: **They won't get far! I'm going after them!

**Green Arrow: **Don't bother, it could lead to more trouble if one of them is packing kyrptonite for some reason. Get out of the way.

He pulled out his longbow and shot a tracer arrow at the back of Zatanna's bike and the tracer attached without her noticing.

**Green Arrow:** We'll get them. We need to take care of Canary, Batman, and Flash first.

Soon, when they were a mile away, the Team rejoiced at the small victory of escape but were clouded in dark thoughts as the realization that the entire Justice League was after them now and they had nowhere to run.

**How was that long chapter? I drew on some ideas from Homefront and Auld Acquaintance for the design of the Cave and the reactions of the League members. Any guesses on where they are headed? Who can they still trust?**

**I either will make more long chapters like this and post in longer intervals or I can post shorter parts of the next chapter at a faster rate. What do you all prefer? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Until next time,**

**~ The Archer Artemis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, how are you doing? I have been quite busy lately and have written a new chapter for both Remember the Good Times and Supply Run. I am quite pleased with the turnout on this story, only expecting to get 3-5 reviews and ended up getting over 15! Well, 15 really isn't that much but hey, to me it is. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks once again. I have removed Rocket from the story since I do not know enough about her and do not want to portray her OOC. So this story takes place during the time skip. And I still believe that Artemis and Kid Flash trade quips even though they finally went out at the end of the season. So you will see that in the story.**

**I know it's been a while but I'm still pretty mad that they cancelled Young Justice until 2013. Maybe it has something to do with their videogame. Or maybe it will be like Generator Rex where they just end up dropping the entire show. I digress, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't already know, I own nothing. **

Aqualad: We need a safe location to regroup. The League will come after us.

Artemis: GA set up some supply caches for Roy in major cities and he probably doesn't use them all. We could probably hide out in one. I'm forwarding the coordinates to you now.

Aqualad: Good. We shall break into groups to avoid detection. Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian will be one group, the rest of you are the other group with me. We will regroup at the cache. Stay undetected.

Kid Flash: Well what if I get hungry?

Artemis: Then you can wallow in self pity while you run. There's enough food at the cache to feed you and Flash. I hide out in that one occasionally when I have problems at home.

Aqualad: Quiet you two. There will be plenty of time to argue when we are safe. Team, split up.

The two groups went in separate directions completely oblivious of the tracker and the imminent threat of capture. And obviously, no trip is ever simple. There are always complications.

As Artemis's group rounded one of the bends, one man made them all stop in their tracks.

Zatanna: Flash. That was pretty quick, even for you.

Flash: I don't know how you managed to escape Batman and Black Canary at the Cave but this is the end of the road.

Artemis: I don't think so.

She pulled out her bow and let loose a string of arrows, all of which were either caught or dodged.

Artemis: _He's too fast. M'gann, can you lift him up or something?_

Miss Martian attempted to lift him into the air but he was too fast to get with her telepathy._  
_Miss Martian: _I can't, he's too fast for me to grab onto._

Zatanna: _Let me try_. Dum ot nrut dnuorg! (Ground turn to mud!)

The ground became muddy and Flash slipped into a wall.

Artemis: Gun it! Let's get out of here!

Flash: Not so fast ladies. The slippery floor for the speedster only worked once on me. Well, ok maybe twice. Maybe.

He ran up to Artemis's bike and grabbed a trick arrow out of it. A polyurethane foam arrow.

He then dashed over to Miss Martian's bike and stuck it in-between the spokes, disabling the bike. Miss Martian flew off right before and turned invisible to make him think he had gotten her.

Artemis shot an stunner arrow at him which he caught and then ran next to her.

Flash: Did you really think that was going to stop me?

Artemis: No, but this will.

She pressed a button on her bike and a shock erupted from arrow Flash was holding, knocking him out cold.

Artemis: Alright we got him! Let's hope the others are faring better. But how did they find us?

Meanwhile the other group actually had their luck hold and was not seen by any League members, making it to the cache quickly.

The cache was a few town houses connected internally with an underground garage.

The first group hid the bikes in the garage and waited for the other group to show up.

After around 10 minutes or so, the female group roared into the garage and Artemis ran over to a wall console and locked down the building to the outside.

Artemis: Alright, the signal jammers are in place so we should be here and the League probably doesn't know we are here.

The Team moved into the house and sat in the living room on the basically new couches.

Aqualad: Well, we still need to figure out why we were attacked.

Superboy: I didn't really realize anything about Batman when we were attacked but now that I think of it, he was treating us like invaders.

Zatanna: And all the Leaguers had a magic buzz on them, but it wasn't the same as the Starro-tech.

Robin: And the Cave announced data being deleted. Maybe all the command codes were deleted so I couldn't get us out of the cell.

Aqualad: Well this does not change much, we need to find out who is responsible and strike fast before the League finds us again.

A strong voice rang out, "What are you doing here!"

**Well it's pretty obvious who this is but throw in your guess anyway if you want to. I know this was a much shorter chapter but I ended up writing a longer one for Supply Run. I will be writing them concurrently and alternate the short and long chapters between them so one of them will be updated faster with a shorter chapter and the other longer time but longer chapter. The next chapter for this story will be longer and Supply Run will be shorter. **

**The next chapter will be centered around the League.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! This is the short chapter which will be followed by a longer chapter in a short time. I am so very happy about this story, I have gotten nearly 1000 views in less than a week! (Actually I need about 21 views to hit the 1000 mark). This chapter is centered around the League and how they react to the Team. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

****The League members were gathered in the conference room discussing the troubling new group of supervillains. A few members were absent such as Green Arrow, Flash, and Captain Marvel. Batman called for silence and began.

Batman: This new development of villains is troubling. They appear quite young and we have the identities of some of them already.

He pushed a button on the control panel at his seat and the faces of the Team appeared on the screen behind him. The pictures were from the security cameras as they broke out.

Superman: We know of Kaldur'ahm, Wallace "Wally" West, M'gann M'orzz, and Zatanna Zatara.

Aquaman: Well Kaldur'ahm was once an Atlantian soldier. He saved my life in a fight against Ocean Master. He believed at that point that his father was one of Black Manta's henchmen who had deserted. I had not told him of his true heritage but after his disappearance I fear he has joined with the enemy.

Black Canary: Yes, and Wally West is the Flash's nephew and according to the Flash, was a good child and stayed out of trouble. We had no idea that he had powers.

Martian Manhunter: My niece was on Mars the last time I checked yet even if she somehow stowed away on the ship, I doubt that she would become evil enough to join this band of criminals, even with her troubled past. Fate, what of your daughter.

Doctor Fate: She has been missing for years. I could believe that she was the means to get inside since her powers showed much potential yet she was untrained. Perhaps she is in contact with Klarion. I fear the worst.

Batman: This is extremely troubling since people seeming close to us had successfully infiltrated the Cave. Green Arrow had stuck a tracker on one of their bikes and is out finding them now. In the meantime, we need to find out the identities of the other children.

He typed on the computer in front of him and the images of Artemis, Superboy, and Robin were enlarged as the other pictures faded into the background.

The picture of Superboy was enhanced.

Batman: Clark, this one appears to be wearing your symbol and had super strength. Are you certain you do not know his identity? He looks very similar to you. How are you sure you do not have a brother or a cousin on Earth?

Superman: I already told you Bats, I don't know this kid. And I am rather certain I am the last kryptonian. It's not like anyone could clone me.

Wonderwoman pressed some keys on her computer and the picture of Robin was enhanced.

Batman: This one troubles me in particular. They all have similar fighting tactics, seeming to stem off Black Canary. Now I am not blaming you Dinah, it just seems as though someone is copying you. However this one has a fighting style I have only seen in myself and seemed to have a thorough knowledge of my moves. He reminds me of Dick but Dick has no training and would never do this.

Black Canary: He even seemed to get a hit on you. He reminds me of your ward as well. But according to you, he has no training and has no wish to become a hero or a villain. They all appear to have a supplier for weapons as well. The younger boy has a belt like your's Bruce. And the girl seems to stem from Green Arrow.

Martian Manhunter: To my knowledge, the only sidekick Green Arrow has trained was Speedy. But maybe Red Arrow was training an apprentice and she struck out on her own?

Black Canary: No. Roy would never do that. He quit the League anyway.

Batman: No matter. We need the identities of the children.

Batman's com went off.

Batman: Batman. Yes. Good. Wait for backup. We will move in soon. Green Arrow has the location of the children. Superman, Manhunter, Aquaman, and Black Canary will come with me to apprehend them.

The four got up and walked to the Zeta Tubes.

Time was running out for the Team.

**So this chapter was a bit shorter and contained a lot of dialogue. I know. I couldn't think of any other way to write out their interactions. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	5. Chapter 5

**1500 Views! I am overjoyed at the turnout the story has received! I know I practically say this every chapter but I am genuinely surprised and happy each time I see the amounts of views. Taking this into account, this will be a much longer chapter. I just realized, up until now, the longest story/chapter I ever wrote was my first, Never Again. Well this chapter completely blows it away, its basically 2-3 chapters in one. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I rated the story T so calm your face when I mention controlled substances or anything like that.**

**Just a quick note from Chapter 2, the Team grabbed their gear when they were escaping. It was right outside the cell. Just wanted to clarify that cause I just realized that I never said that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_"What are you doing here?!"_

The entire team whirled around and faced their discoverer.

Red Arrow.

Robin: Roy! Back off, we don't want any trouble!

Kaldur: I am usually glad to see you my friend, but if you attack, we will retaliate.

Roy: What are you all talking about? Is this another one of your plots to get me back into the League? You know I quit. I appreciate the help in trying to find the real Roy Harper but I am out.

Kaldur: Wait, you are not going to attack us? You remember us?

Roy: *huff* Well why wouldn't I? And especially not Wally painted my bike pink.

Wally: *sheepish tone* It was Robin's idea.

Kaldur: We have been under attack by the League and they seem to have forgotten us. We must assume this has something to do with the Light.

Roy: Is it Starro-tech again? I do not want to be the mole again.

Kaldur: No, they were vaccinated and they appeared the same, except for the fact they attacked us.

Artemis: The Flash remembered Flashboy overhere as Wally but not Kid Flash.

Roy: If its my help your looking for to fight them, you're not in luck. I can't risk my position with the League any more than I already have. I'm still surprised Batman didn't want to put a rouge clone down.

Superboy looked away at that statement and seemed like he was about to break something.

Roy: However, you can all stay here for a while if you want. I actually didn't plan on staying here, I'm just looking for one of my sections of notes on where real Roy may be. I left them at one of the caches and don't remember which. If you don't mind, I will grab a beer and leave.

Artemis: I already locked down the house though.

Roy: Too bad. Computer: Access garage and prep bike.

The computer remote started his bike and opened the garage door.

Roy walked out and left.

The teens sat on the couch pondering their position but were unaware of a potential threat.

Minutes after Roy left, Green Arrow came up to the area to check the cache after a security report of the house locking down popped up on his computer.

He immediately knew they were there since the tracker showed up. The tracker was very faint, with the jammer in the house active, but he knew they had to be inside for that.

After calling in the League, he ran out to the back and got ready.

Inside, Artemis went to the supply room to restock on supplies (what else would she do in there?) while Wally helped himself to the granola bars in the pantry (what else would Wally do but eat in a crisis?). Kaldur and Robin were at the computer trying to figure out what went wrong with the system, Robin hacking into the League's computers in minutes. M'gann was looking around the house and Conner was looking out the front window.

Robin checked all the League's data and found out there was no information on it containing them. All the files that were on it about them were gone. Nothing. Nada. It was if they didn't exist.

He sat back and pondered for a second. Kaldur was trying to plan a course of action but there was really nothing they could do in their current situation. They simply didn't have the means to get into the Watchtower and find out what happened.

Artemis walked back out and went to the kitchen to see if Wally left any food.

Once she looked out the back window, she knew something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet.

Artemis: Team, something is wrong.

Kaldur: What troubles you?

Artemis: I think we are being watched.

Robin: Even if we are being watched, its not Batman. He wouldn't be seen so its probably just your imagineat...

Crash!

Everyone whirled around toward the center of the room and there the full picture came into view.

Batman was standing in the center holding two batarangs. Darkness basically dripped off him and you could smell the surprise in the air.

The front door busted open and Aquaman strode in. Black Canary walked out of the door leading to the garage. Green Arrow kicked in the back door in the kitchen causing Wally to choke on his granola bar. Martian Manhunter appeared right out of the floor in front of the TV. Superman broke through the wall next to the stairs and blocked off the last remaining exit.

Batman spoke first.

Batman: This is your only chance to surrender peacefully. We will apprehend you with great force if there is any attempt to retaliate. The seven teens backed into a circle facing outward at the six heroes.

Zatanna: _There are too many of them to fight!_

Robin: _Either we fight our way out or they take us out._

Aqualad: _He is right. We need to get out. Is there any escape route?_

Artemis: _There is a secret route in the supply room. We can get to the garage from there._

Aqualad: _Robin, lay down a smoke screen. Artemis, lead the way. I will hold them off._

The Team agreed and Robin suddenly threw his smoke pellets on the ground while the rest of the Team minus Aqualad ran into the supply room. Batman ran forward as Aqualad made a shield with his waterbearers and blasted him back. As the rest of the senior heroes rushed forward, he fell back and ran into the supply room, setting off all of the smoke bombs he could with his waterbearers. As the cloud of smoke filled behind him, he flung open the hatch and slid down the ladder.

As the heroes above tried to rush after him, Robin placed a birdarang on the wall and collapsed the tunnel behind them as they ran toward the garage.

They were running down a tunnel about 10 feet by 10 feet which ran to the garage which was on the other end of the complex.

The door to the garage was in sight but suddenly, Martian Manhunter appeared in front of them.

Martian Manhunter: M'gann, I am very disappointed that you would chose to join the Light. You should have remained on Mars. I now know the White Martians cannot be trusted.

M'gann had no words and simply collapsed to the ground sobbing under the emotional strain. The Team felt the anguish and the mental link was suddenly dropped.

Superboy ran over to to check on her to comfort her as the rest of the Team braced themselves.

Artemis: That does it! First you attack us, now you try to kill us?! Either you move or I will move you.

The Team yelled their approval at the statement but Martian Manhunter kept his impassive disposition (As if it ever changed).

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad ran forward, weapons drawn as Artemis drew back an arrow.

Martian Manhunter density shifted so the three boys simply went straight through him and crashed to the ground.

Artemis released the arrow and it burst into flame and sunk itself into his chest.

He fell to the ground, gasping as Zatanna walked up and stood over him.

Zatanna: Etingi! (Ignite!)

He burst into flame and passed out on the ground, heavily injured.

Aqualad got back up and put out the fire with his waterbears as Robin kicked the door open, met with a disconcerting sight.

An urban camouflaged Humvee and a IAV Stryker were sitting in the garage and Red Arrow was fighting off the other five League members (This is a big garage, like the one Speedy fights Luthor in).

Red Arrow: I thought about what you guys really did for me. I would be wrong for not helping you.

Batman threw a batarang, knocking the bow out of Red Arrow's hand as Superman flew at the Team.

Robin: I didn't want to do this twice, but you leave me no choice.

As Superman flew in to deliver a punch, Robin pulled out a sliver of kyrptonite which Superman reacted to immediately and dropped to the ground.

Kid Flash grabbed an arrow out of Artemis's quiver and disappeared back into the tunnel as the Team engaged their mentors on the way to the bikes, using the two larger vehicles as cover.

Robin dragged Superman with him, keeping the kryptonite close so Superman couldn't get back up.

Green Arrow launched exploding arrows past the Team aimed straight at the bikes and blew them to pieces in a spectacular burst of flame.

Miss Martian saw the sudden flame and was picked up out of her stupor and her eyes glowed a deadly green.

The mental link was reestablished and the Team was about to plan a new escape when a shout came from the tunnel.

STOP!

All the heroes turned and Kid Flash appeared back at the door holding the heavily injured Martian Manhunter.

He was lugging Martian Manhunter over one shoulder and had Artemis's trick arrow in the other.

Kid Flash: This is an explosive arrow which could kill him. All of you back up now!

His voice was full of fury which really never came up in him ever before.

Kid Flash: _Relax, I'm not going to kill him. I'm just using him to let us get out of here without fighting or getting anyone else more injured._

Robin: _Good idea, I have Superman so we should have some leverage._

Aqualad: _Team get to the two vehicles. We will leave in them. And add Roy to the link._

Robin: He will do it! I will kill Superman with this piece of kryptonite if you don't let us go!

Batman: Put down your weapons. We can work this out.

Robin: _Team, get to the vehicles now! He always says that before he strikes out when your defenses are down!_

The Team plus Red Arrow ran to the vehicles as Kid Flash and Robin walked forward slowly, threatening their hostages.

Robin: This can end either very badly, or we can leave peacefully. It's up to you.

Batman: Put them down, you kids don't know what you are getting into.

Robin: Don't even think about taking us out Batman, I know you're about to.

Superboy yelled from the back of the Stryker.

Superboy: I've said this before and I'll say it again, get on board or get out of the way. If you don't let us leave, there will be more violence.

Batman answered after a long pause.

Batman: Agreed. Leave those two here and we will let you go.

Green Arrow: Now wait a minute, Roy, why are you doing this? I thought you were controlled to be the mole, I guess I trusted you too much.

Batman: Leave them be. We need to give medical attention to those two or they will die soon.

Robin: Batman, give us your belt. We will leave them in exchange for it and our safe passage.

Batman slid over his belt slowly and stepped back, thinking he had outsmarted the Team.

Robin quickly disabled the belt's functions at once, leaving a noticeable shock on Batman's face. He walked up close and whispered the sentence confirming Batman's worst fears, Batman stepping back with an audible gasp after hearing it.

Robin: If you care, you will leave us alone. Bruce.

**I decided to cut this one somewhat shorter than I actually have written. I think this last sentence kind of sums up where I'm headed with. How do you think Batman will react? How will the League? Does Batman even want to risk telling them the dark secret?**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I know I have not updated in a little bit. I have been overly busy with my personal life and it is hard to write a story while dealing with a million other things at once. Anyway, I am still going to continue to update the story as often as I can, when I can.**

**12-12-12 was yesterday, it's being said all over, and we all get it. I do find it interesting that it is the last repetitive date that mankind may see but that does not mean it should be posted everywhere and be the first thing in a conversation.**

**12/21/12 is coming up too but hey, a lot of other so called end of the world things came up then and we are still here. Here's a money making tip for you, find someone who believes and bet them a certain amount of money that the world will not end on the 21st. When the world doesn't end, you get your money. If, for some reason, the world does end, losing that bet is probably the least of your concerns. Prepare yourself, 12/21/12 didn't happen posts are coming your way.**

**By the way, don't think I have forgotten about the Light, you will see them soon.**

**Long intro is long. So here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_If you care, you will leave us alone,_ Bruce.

Batman stepped back with a look of such pure shock that made all the other Leaguers step back from Robin. They didn't hear what was said, but it was obviously something major if it could shock the Batman.

Robin walked back to the Stryker and got into the back, closing the armored door as he got in. The two vehicles took off, Roy driving the Humvee, and Aqualad driving the Stryker.

As they were pulling out, Black Canary got ready to try to stop them with her Canary Cry.

Green Arrow: Wait, they still have Superman and J'onn in there, they will kill them.

He stepped forward, pulling a tracer arrow out of his quiver.

As he pulled the bowstring back, Artemis, who was sitting in the turret, fired a few warning shots to keep Arrow from tracking them.

When they were at a safe range, Robin opened the back of the Stryker and dumped the two elder heroes out.

Batman hit a button hidden on his wrist to call forward the Batmobile so he could follow the Team, but Robin had remotely locked down the Batmobile from Batman's utility belt. They were good.

The remaining Leaguers tended to both injured heroes, as Green Arrow called out the Arrowcar.

Green Arrow: Bats, I'm pretty sure you can't chase them right now so I'm going to track them. Get Flash if you can. He was last seen tracking them earlier, but we haven't heard from him since.

Batman: We will deal with Superman and Manhunter. Find those children.

In the vehicles, the Team, including Roy, were having doubts at their success. They escaped twice, the margins closer and their acts more desperate each time.

Kid Flash: We can't keep running from them. We need to talk.

Aqualad: I agree my friend, however the League will prosecute us if they manage to capture us. It is wiser to remain hidden until we know why the League has seemingly forgotten about us. We will talk to them, but only when we know how to approach them. There are larger forces at work here.

Zatanna: Well we seem to have gotten away for now, we just need to keep ourselves safe. Does anyone know of anywhere else we could hide?

Robin: I have an idea, the last time the League managed to track us to a location that they already knew existed, and the security was shoddy anyway, no offense Roy.

Red Arrow: You still are going to have to compensate me somehow since I helped you get out of there alive. Ollie doesn't even trust me anymore.

Robin: I have a safe house in Gotham that no one except me knows the location of. Not even Batman. We can use that as our headquarters until we know how to deal with the League.

Aqualad: It is a good idea but do you think we can get into Gotham without Batman noticing?

Robin: Yeah, give me a moment.

He turned on his wrist computer and activated a program.

Robin: Alright, I just sent you some coordinates, we can draw Batman's attention away from Gotham.

The two vehicles drove for a while until reaching a back road near a forest.

Artemis: Not to be a complainer or anything, but why did you bring us out here?

Robin did not respond at all and instead hit another button and 2 M1117 Armored Security Vehicles rolled up from a dirt road connected to the forest.

Artemis nearly reacted by firing at the vehicle before realizing the R decal painted on the side of the driver side door.

Robin: We're going to need these two vehicles to go. I have set the Batmobile to protect it on a path that seems to be headed for one of Roy's other supply caches. It's going to look like we're headed in that direction, while we slip into Gotham.

He hopped out and opened the door on the M1117, pulling out two box-like devices. As the Team disembarked from their vehicles, Robin came back and attached them to the steering wheel which opened itself and put two mechanical arms on the peddles to assist in driving. Once the boxes were in place, the two vehicles took off into the great unknown, most likely never to be seen again.

The Team climbed into the two remaining vehicles and sped off to Robin's safe house in Gotham.

**[The Light's secret screen meeting]**

Klarion: Well this has gone well, Wizard's accident has made the Justice League hunt down those brats who shut down our original operation in space.

Vandal Savage: This has gone very well so far, but this is not the course of action that we decided on, we need to accelerate our plans to take advantage of this. Luthor, contact Gordon.

**So the Light is now involved... The Team has seemingly escaped capture twice but how long can they hold out? And what do you think the Light is planning with G. Gordon Godfrey? What will Batman do now that he knows at least one member of the Team knows who he is? And is Roy really on the Team's side? Also, in response to potterinu, the Team just wants to know more about the situation before trying to talk to the League. The League isn't in a talking mood either, they just want to jail the Team.**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I haven't died, I was just extremely busy for the past month and didn't get to update!**

**So here is a super long update to make up for all that lost time!**

**Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**This is going to be another Justice League perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

G. Gordon Godfrey on the Newscast:

_And the Just-Us League doesn't seem to know when to quit!_

_First they subjugate America in its military control by their might makes right policy, now they simply go on rampages through honest American neighborhoods?_

_(A clip of the League flying into the neighborhood where the Team was hiding earlier is shown)_

_When will these so called heroes know when to stop?_

_I mean look at this, they fly in on some innocent house, then break in?_

_That is breaking and entering people!_

_(The clip of the Justice League breaking into the house is now shown. Multiple angles are shown as Aquaman kicks in the front door while Green Arrow kicks in the backdoor. Another angle shows Batman blowing through the roof and the ceiling into the house and Superman breaking through the walls from the side of the house)_

_Now I know what you are all thinking, old G Gordon is losing it now, what if there were __villains in that house right? Well, just look at this, the Just-Us League just starts wrecking the whole house!_

_(A clip shows explosions coming from the garage, however, the Team fighting inside cannot be seen.)_

_If this Just-Us League thinks it can just destroy property when it wants, they can think again!_

_When will the world governments realize these real villains are trying to take over? Next thing you know, they'll be leading an alien invasion! _**(A/N this is before the time skip and the knowledge of the Krolotean invasion.)**

Batman turned off the TV and faced the other League members. They were sitting around Martian Manhunter and Superman as they recoveredin the med bay at the Watchtower.

Batman: This is becoming a major problem. I do not want to reveal that we were fighting these villains until we have more knowledge on them. However, the media is stepping up its assault on us and this newscaster can definitely convince many people that we were the ones wrong here.

Wonderwoman: We will need to stop these children, however, one of them seemed to know you, even having enough skill to disable your belt and the Batmobile.

Batman: That one is of no concern to the rest of you, he is mine and mine alone.

Aquaman: Well it is obvious that their leader has connections since they were able to drag Roy with them. I thought he was programmed to fight us before, but not now. It is obvious he cannot be trusted.

Superman: He has been given too much freedom and this shows the need to eliminate him as a major factor. The next time we see him we will take him down.

Black Canary: Wait hold on. We can't kill him! He must be deluded, there is no way he is willing to help the Light for a second time.

Martian Manhunter: We will not kill him but I will need to wipe out the memory of our identities and other League actions from his mind. He has become too much of a liability.

Flash: I feel like I need my memory erased of these guys just to get the embarrassment out of my head. They took out our biggest players multiple times and they're just kids!

Superman: That's absurd. We can definitely take them on, we just need to plan our attacks better, rushing in there last time was not the smartest idea.

Batman: Flash has a point, we need to find out their weaknesses and where they will be next. *Activates com* Green Arrow, are you still following them?

Green Arrow: Yeah, I'm following the two vehicles and they have the Batmobile protecting them. It ran my off the road and I'm on my way back to the Watchtower now. Green Arrow out.

Batman: If they have the Batmobile protecting them, they made a large mistake. I am going back to Gotham to manage a few things. Can the rest of you handle them?

Superman: We can take care of them. No one messes with the Batman's ride right?

He coughed and tried to sit up but was too weak to move.

Black Canary: You are still injured. We can take the job from here. I already have Green Lantern moving toward the Batmobile and we can back him up.

An hour later, the League had set up an ambush where they believed the Team would pass.

They had set up explosive charges along the road which would flip the vehicles over as they got closer.

A total of 9 League members, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, Black canary, Green Arrow, and Wonderwoman, were ready to stop the Team as they got close.

Hawkwoman and Hawkman took to the sky to scan for the Team as their vehicles approached.

Hawkwoman: Vehicles sighted, ETA to optimal ambush point, 45 seconds.

The League members got into position and prepared to spring their trap.

Red Tornado: 30 seconds. Steady.

Red Tornado: They are in optimal position, engage.

As the three vehicles came into range, the League members reacted.

The set of charges went off on the road, flipping over the Batmobile as Green Lantern covered it in a shield to stop it from firing rockets at the other League members.

Red Tornado let loose two small twisters that flipped the vehicles on their sides and they skidded to a stop. Icon shot two energy beams toward the vehicles and disabled the motors.

Flash, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Wonderwoman approached the downed vehicles cautiously while the two Hawks hovered over them from the air.

Aquaman ripped open the doors on the humvee while Wonderwoman broke the doors on the Stryker.

The League looked into the vehicles and were met with disbelief.

The vehicles were empty except for one thing.

Wonderwoman: Bomb!

There was a bomb wired to explode exactly 3 seconds after the doors to the Stryker opened. Wonderwoman and the other League members tried to escape but it was too late.

BOOM

**Well you should have known the Team wasn't in them from the last chapter, but the League certainly didn't. I know this was a very weak chapter, but I kind of rushed just to get this up. I will be posting more regular updates from now on. Thanks again for sticking with the story!**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! A lot of you have been commenting about Roy and his loyalty to the Team. Well don't worry, I'm not going to tell you how loyal he is yet. *Cue evil laugh*. No but really, it's nice to see you all anticipating the future chapters and guessing what's going to happen next. You never know what's going to happen next though, so keep on reading! Thank you all for the support and I am very happy to announce finally crossing the 4,500 mark on views! Not really much compared to most but it's pretty awesome for me!**

**So without further ado, here's the story. This is back to the Team.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The two trucks rolled down into the streets of the slums of Gotham.

Taking a few quick turns and attracting a multitude of stares, the Team stopped in front of a derelict warehouse. The warehouse seemed to be a complete mess from the outside, almost ready to fall down and crush whatever unlucky occupants were inside.

Aqualad: Is this our new base?

Robin: Yep. It's not much to look at from the outside but you'll see it gets better from here.

_Screech!_ The garage door slowly creaked open and the Team drove their vehicles in. Once they were in, the door closed behind them with a bang, plunging the garage into darkness.

A set of old florescent lights came to life illuminating the garage. The garage seemed just as bad as the outside, old, creaky, and dirty. There were a few tool shelves with a couple lonely screwdrivers, hammers, and wrenches resting on them.

Robin got out and walked over to the door, taking out a small key from his utility belt. He pushed it into the lock, turned it, and pressed a hidden button on the door frame. A small keypad and retina scanner appeared out of the wall and he inserted the code and scanned his eye. The door unlocked with an audible click and he grabbed the handle.

Robin: Team, welcome to the Nest.

On the other side of the door, a sleek, modern facility awaited the Team, with computers around the room, a large weapons cache off to the side, a training area off to the other side, and a fully operational kitchen. It was like the Cave, but with a massive upgrade of high tech.

Red Arrow: This place is amazing.

Artemis: How does a place like this go undetected?

Aqualad: Batman knows nothing of this place?

Robin: Yep. I set this place up in my spare time, just in case of an emergency like this.

Red Arrow: I see you took a page from the Batman's book.

Robin: Except I had the Team in mind for this emergency.

Pressing a button on his wrist computer, he gestured toward the weapons cache area. The shelves slid open, revealing a plethora of supplies, from extra bows and arrows for the archers, extra uniforms for all of them, and even multiple sets of waterbearers.

Aqualad: How did you manage to obtain this many sets of waterbearers?

Robin: You would be amazed at the things obtainable on the Atlantian black market. I usually found a dealer, bought something from him, then shut him down and turned him into the authorities. You should see the surprise on their faces. I even get back all my money.

The Team went over to the individual rooms around the facility, looking around, and setting their stuff down.

Robin: There are rooms in the back over there.

He gestured at the rear of the facility.

Robin: You can pick a room and put all your stuff there.

Aqualad: A moment with you, my friend.

The two walked off to the other end of the building while the rest of the Team chose rooms.

Aqualad: This is your city. You know it best and know the Batman better than all of us. I am going to formally turn over command of the Team to you until we can sort out all of this when the rest of the Team is finished. Are you alright with taking command?

Robin looked at the ground uncertainly before answering.

Robin: Yeah, I think so. I always wanted to lead the Team when we started, but after the mental exercise incident, I'm not so sure. I will have to though. This is an emergency and desperate times call for desperate measures.

Aqualad: Good. We will need the approval of the Team, although I believe they will happily accept your leadership for the time being.

As the other Team members walked back into the mission area, Aqualad called them all together.

After informing them of the idea of passing the baton to Robin, the Team voted into an overwhelming consensus for the new leadership.

Robin: Well it's nice to have all this support. Our first operation of business is to find out more information about what happened. I'm going to sneak back into my civilian home to see if they still remember me. Artemis, you live in Gotham as well, try to do the same. I'm tasking the Team to protect you as you go in. Civilian clothes only, this is a stealth mission and we can't be recognized by anyone.

Red Arrow: Why are we all going with Artemis? It seems like a bit of overkill especially if you're going alone.

Robin: Even if Batman isn't on my side right now, he still wouldn't want me to give away my secret identity. Besides, I know my city well and the rest of you can protect Artemis as we all escape if something goes wrong.

He typed in some commands into the computer and a map of Gotham came up on the big screen. A set of tunnels were highlighted but only some led back to the Nest.

Robin took out some wrist computers and distributed them to the Team.

Robin: Here is a map of Gotham as well as a secret tunnel system. Some of these tunnels don't really do anything but you can use them to confuse anyone that follows you. Most importantly, don't lead anyone back to the Nest. Call the rest of us to help you if you're being followed and can't shake them. Call in immediately even if you feel Batman might be close because he probably will be.

Miss Martian: What if Uncle J'ohnn tries to brainscan the whole city to find us?

Robin: He can't. I've already rewired our coms to block his mind tracing so we can't be found that way. Use the mental link only though for communications. If Batman hacks our signals, we're finished.

The Team nodded in silent agreement and went to prep their gear and put on civilian clothing.

Game time.

**There's going to be another Batman and Robin confrontation coming up! Anyone like the idea of the Nest? I know in the show Robin has only a junk warehouse for the Team after Mount Justice is blown up, but I still have a plan to keep this canon, don't worry. Any guesses on what is going to happen in the Wayne Mansion when Robin gets back? And there's going to be a new member to join the Team in a few chapters, I'll leave you to guess who (not an OC).**

**Until next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very, very sad. Young Justice may indeed be cancelled. I saw a post yesterday (via Reddit) that Young Justice is not listed in the next year's show listings, meaning it has been cut from officially airing. However, a statement said it has not been "cancelled" but I think it just means that there's going to be a series finale at the end of this season and they're just going to put on reruns or something like that. **

**It probably has something to do with their fan base, which is actually made up of mostly teenagers, so they lost the revenue from toy lines, therefore will cut their losses and just cut the show and make more shows that are more kid-friendly. **

**I'm not going to ask you to sign a petition or post a link, the choice is up to you if you want to seek one out. But I just know that it will be a very large mistake if they drop the show since it still has a massive fan base.**

**Anyone else see this week's episode? I don't want to give any spoilers if you haven't but I just have to say I knew Green was going to do it. It was just too perfect.**

**However, this story continues! This chapter is Robin going back to the Wayne Manor and seeing if he can get more information before trying to convince the Justice League that the Team is not a gang of unruly criminals.**

**This will be a massive update. It's really 3 chapters put together, and only is formatted like this to keep time in perspective. (4,000 words!) It's the longest piece I've ever written at once.**

**The new member will arrive a couple chapters down from here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Team prepared to leave the Nest, concealing the necessary gear and weapons on their persons to blend in with the crowd. Robin was wearing his usual hoodie and jacket, accompanied by his ever present sunglasses. The rest of the Team was dressed in usual fashion, easily passable for regular teenagers.

Robin: It's time for us to split up. I'm going to try to find out more about what happened using my sources while you can see what you can find from your end. Aqualad is going to lead this contingent.

Aqualad: Understood, Team, we are going to break into two overwatch groups, while Artemis and Wally enter Artemis's house.

Robin: I'll leave the planning for you. Wally, can I see you for a moment in the mission area?

Wally: Sure.

The two walked over to the other end of the warehouse in the mission area, far enough away from the Team and with enough noise that Superboy's super hearing couldn't hear them talk.

Robin: I'm going back to the manor, hopefully they still know me there.

Kid Flash: It's really risky, what if they capture you? You need backup.

Robin: If you go, they're going to find out you know who I really am. No, that can't happen so take this.

He handed Kid Flash an upgrade chip for KF's watch and waited for it to install.

Robin: If I get into trouble, I'll send out a signal which will set off the alarm on your watch, as well as display the GPS coordinates of my location. Run as fast as you can to help me if this goes off. It's an emergency panic button. Likewise, just hit the stop/start button on your watch 5 times and it will send out the same signal to me.

Wally: Alright, good luck.

The two friends parted ways and Robin left the Nest, plunging into the blackness as Wally rejoined the rest of the Team, in the middle of planning their infiltration of Gotham's residential neighborhood.

**_The Rest of the Team:_**

After Robin departed, Wally rejoined the group and they came together to form their reconnaissance of Gotham.

Aqualad: Team, we will split into three squads, Artemis, you are Alpha Squad, going in alone to your house to see if your mother can come up with any information. Red Arrow, Zatanna, and Miss Martian, you are Beta Squad, and will be providing overwatch from a block away on a rooftop. Superboy, Kidflash, and I will make up Gamma Squad, and will provide close range protection, staying around the street in case the mission goes south.

Artemis: Oh yay. A one person squad. I'm just drowning in the excitement.

Aqualad: It will have to do. It is too risky sending in a second person since grouping ourselves together like that will make us appear suspicious.

The Team expressed their agreement and departed in the three separate groups to Artemis's house at 302 Sprang Boulevard, Gotham Heights.

Beta Squad emerged on the roof of a building about a block north of Artemis's apartment. As they set up an overwatch position, Zatanna masked the area in a field which made them disappear from view.

Gamma Squad walked down the road slowly, Kid Flash bouncing a basketball. As they reached the middle of the street next to the apartment, they began to pass it around, taking leisurely shots at a basket which was hanging on a brick wall opposite of the apartment building. Around 20 minutes later, Artemis walked alone down the other end of the street, pausing to glance at Gamma Squad before entering the house.

Artemis: _Alright, I'm in the building and am walking up the stairs to my apartment. I don't see any signs of trouble. _

Aqualad: _Stay sharp, we don't know what might be waiting for you in your apartment. _

As Artemis approached the door, she tensed before putting her house key into the doorknob lock. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it on high alert, cringing slightly at its loud squeak.

She looked in and saw her mother watching the TV in the living room alone. Paula slowly turned when she heard Artemis enter and exclaimed.

Paula: Artemis! Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for a whole day!

Artemis: I'm ok. Quick, did you try to call Ollie?

Paula: No, I figured he was with you and it wouldn't be a good idea to call him if you were in the middle of something.

Artemis: Good. Is the apartment secure?

Paula: Yes, why? Did you get in some sort of trouble?

Artemis: Not exactly. It wasn't me. The League has been attacking the entire Team and doesn't even remember us as sidekicks or superheroes!

Paula: How? It is kind of hard to forget a team of teenage heroes that saved the world from the Light.

Artemis: We are trying to find out too. Most of the Team is with me and we just wanted to make sure that someone else still remembered us as the Team.

Paula rolled her wheelchair over to Artemis and hugged her.

Paula: I would never forget what all of you have done for the world. I could never tell you how proud I am.

Artemis: I'll be home as soon as I can. When this is all over, I'll tell you about it.

Paula: Be safe, I love you.

Artemis: I love you too mom.

Hugging her mother one more time, Artemis went to her room and grabbed a few things, including a couple other weapons, shoved them into a duffel bag and then left the apartment.

Artemis: _Team, I'm finished. I'll rendezvous with you at 6th street and Maple Road tunnel entrance._

Aqualad: _Understood. Gamma squad will move first, followed by Alpha, then Beta._

The Team signaled their agreement and Gamma squad started to leave. About five minutes afterward, Artemis walked out of her apartment alone, and set off in the opposite direction with the intent to double back to the rendezvous point.

She took a route that put her near a less populated part of Gotham, an area heavily populated by criminals. Well, all of Gotham is basically populated with criminals but this was a rather concentrated part. Not as bad as Crime Alley but held its danger at respectable level.

Artemis felt very confident walking down the alley alone, she had an overwatch and no half-intelligent criminal would try to attack the daughter of Sportsmaster. Well, most criminals aren't half-intelligent though.

As she was walking, a hand came slamming down on her shoulder and something hard was pressed against her back. A thick, raspy voice whispered into her right ear.

"Don't move, don't scream. I've got a gun and if you try anything I'll leave you bleeding out for the cops to find. "

The mental link immediately became flooded with chatter.

Red Arrow: _He's in range. Taking the shot._

Kid Flash: _Wait, don't. Let's let Artemis let out some rage on this guy._

Artemis: _Thank you Baywatch. I needed someone to hit and you're lucky it's not going to be you._

She slowly put her hands up, letting her duffel bag fall to the ground.

"Good girl. Now walk slowly toward the back of that dumpster."

Artemis: _This guy is going to be so surprised. _

Right before she began rounding the dumpster, she suddenly and viciously turned around, grabbing the gun, a Walther P22, and removed the magazine while pressing the man's finger to the trigger, discharging the bullet in the chamber harmlessly into a brick wall nearly simultaneously.

The man stumbled backward and fell on his rear, clearly afraid and pointed the gun straight at her face, unaware that there were no bullets left in the gun.

Artemis looked at the fallen man with contempt. He was wearing a mechanic shirt, with the name "Joe", sewn onto the breast pocket. His name probably wasn't Joe and that probably wasn't his shirt or he was just a rookie criminal that didn't realize that he shouldn't have any evidence on him that could let his would-be victim know who he is. She held the magazine in her palm facing away from him and spoke in a mocking tone.

Artemis: Go ahead, shoot me. It'll never hit me.

"Joe": Don't make me do it, I'll kill you!

He slowly got to his feet and started walking toward her.

Artemis faked a lunge at him and he stumbled back and pulled the trigger multiple times.

_Click. Click. Click. _

"Joe" stared at his gun in a stupor and tried to shoot Artemis again.

_Click. Click. Click. _

Artemis: Something you need?

She held up the gun magazine tauntingly and waved it in front of his face. As he made a grab for the magazine, she pulled it back before waving it in front of his face again.

Then, in one vicious kick, she sent him flying backward before picking up the gun from his hand, and loaded it.

Grabbing him by the throat, she forced his back against the wall and put the gun to his temple.

She whispered in his ear in a voice that could have made Batman tremble.

Artemis: Having second thoughts? Good. You just thought you could go and grab some random girl from the street and rob her? No. That can't happen now can it? If you ever do anything like this again, I'll personally come find you, and kill you. Understand?

"Joe": Ye... ye.. yes. Pu... pu... pu... please don't hurt me.

Artemis: If this ever happens again...

She put the gun right next to his head and when he shut his eyes, she shot it into the dumpster.

Releasing him, he fell to the ground and curled into a ball whimpering.

She put the gun into her jacket and walked back to her duffel bag which was laying on the ground right where she left it. Picking it back up, she continued her nonchalant walk back to the Nest.

The entire encounter did not go unnoticed though.

About ten rooftops down, Batman put down his Batnoculars after witnessing the whole scene.

He was going to step in as the man grabbed the girl but after witnessing the severe beatdown, he decided to let her go on her way. Something about her reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. That person reminded of someone that seemed like a hero.

No time to think about that. Gotham still needed a hero. Not the hero they wanted, but the hero that they deserved. He pulled out his grapple and swung off into the night.

_**Robin:**_

(Same time as the other operation of the Team)

Robin knew he needed to get some resources in the city, as well as come up with a valid explanation for why he was missing for the time. There was only one place to go for that. His best friend in Gotham. Barbara Gordon.

Taking his time walking through the city, he remained on high alert for the Bat, but never caught any sign of him.

Once he reached her apartment, he climbed up the fire escape stealthily until he reached her window. Surreptitiously, he peered in, hoping not to see anything he would regret, and saw her doing homework at her desk.

Tapping lightly at the window, he watched her turn over to the window slowly and give him a look. That was the look of, "What do you want now?".

She slowly walked over to the window, opening it to let him inside.

Barbara: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on patrol with Batman?

Robin: So you do recognize me! That means that not everyone forgot!

Barbara: What are you talking about Dick? If this is another, let's go be Robin and Batgirl to fight crime plot, it's not happening. I have a Calculus project to finish.

Robin: This is serious. Yesterday, I was at the Cave with the Team and suddenly we get attacked by the League. Then they act like they don't know us and are trying to hunt us down. Something is wrong but I need to find out what. I'm going to try to sneak back into the mansion but I need a good excuse for being gone for the past couple days.

Barbara: Simple, we can use the one we always use.

Robin: I stayed over and we did all of our work together?

Barbara: Bruce did always take my word for it, well at least he never questioned it.

Robin: So if I have him call you, you can back me up?

Barbara: What are best friends for?

Robin thanked her and took his leave out her window. All he needed now was to make it back to the manor unharmed.

Taking his time, he managed to walk to the manor unscathed, only passing by about 30 suspicious people, about a fifth of what he usually had to walk through. The signs seemed good for now, but good is almost always followed by bad.

Once he reached the gate of the manor, he expertly climbed over the fence and walked through the security camera blind spots to get into the manor through his bedroom window.

Phase one, get inside the manor, complete.

Quickly changing his clothing with some of his more casual raiment, he walked down the manor steps in the direction of the kitchen, where Alfred was most likely at.

Trying to be as stealthy as possible, Robin snuck up toward Alfred, who was cleaning a Ming vase next to the kitchen table. With his back still turned, Alfred spoke.

Alfred: Trying to sneak back into the manor are we? Where have you been young man?

Robin: You aren't going to attack me are you Alfred?

Alfred: Most certainly not Master Dick, but you are in a great deal of trouble. You have missing this whole weekend! No calls, no messages, nothing! Do you know how worried Master Bruce has been?

Robin: I'm really sorry, I was at Barbara's house hanging out, I didn't remember to call you.

Alfred: You say that each time and believe me to believe your poppycock? However, it is good you are safe. Master Bruce has been telling me that a new crime group is around. I am always quite relieved that you never decided to join that crime fighting life. Master Bruce worries me each time he goes out there.

Robin sighed in relief but his mind was working in rapid fire. If Alfred did not know Robin, but Barbara did, what was the link.

Fortunately enough, the protege of the World's Greatest Detective found the link rather quickly.

Robin: Hey Alfred, are you still registered as Special Agent A in the Justice League?

Alfred: Why yes indeed. I haven't been called in for a while but I am still registered. Are you possibly desiring to join the Justice League because I would want to express my utmost disapproval.

Robin: No, I was just curious. Thanks Alfred, that was the one thing I needed to hear.

With the crucial piece of information in mind, Robin decided to leave while ahead and began to trudge back toward the stairs to his room.

However, as he was passing the old grandfather clock, the secret passage way to the Batcave, it slid open.

Bruce.

As Bruce walked out, he paused at Dick and looked at him for a moment, before calling him over.

Bruce: Dick, I need to talk to you for a moment.

Dick: Sure Bruce, what is it?

Bruce pulled out his phone and opened a picture, displaying the security image of Robin punching Batman in the Cave.

Bruce: I know you never wanted to get into crime fighting but I know you are amazing at computers. Can you run a search to find out who this is?

Dick: You don't know who that is?

Bruce: No, although he does remind me of you, same height and has that same hair. Actually, now that I think of it, he's wearing a similar style clothing to you when you were part of the circus.

Dick's pace quickened as he listened to Bruce draw the connections. He had to stop him from the thought, or get out of there fast since he stood no chance against the full fury of the Dark Knight alone.

Dick: This guy is seeming to impersonate me. Hasn't he been sighted in Gotham before or something? I mean, you probably saw him before one point or another.

Alfred: I couldn't help overhearing but I do remember that particular person appearing shortly after Dick moved in with us. He may be using your identity to strike fear, seeming to be a dead boy.

Dick silently thanked Alfred for the save all the while knowing what Alfred just did may have just saved his life.

Bruce: You have a point, I'll question Zucco about this one. I'll make sure he talks.

Dick: Hold on, do we actually know what this guy did?

Bruce: Well, we know he and a few others broke into our old base at Mount Justice but are still investigating. They recently stole the Batmobile and injured dozens of League members including Superman and Wonderwoman.

Dick's interest sparked at that statement. He only put in a driving device into the vehicles and not a bomb. If there was a bomb onboard, someone had to set it after they sent the cars away remotely.

Dick: Tell me more updates if you get them. I want to help where I can.

Bruce: You know I trust you with everything Dick, but why decided to fight crime now?

Dick: I can feel something will eventually happen where you and the League will need all the help you can get. I'm going to stay with Barbara for a few days, since we haven't been able hang out for a while and I can give you some space while you work.

Bruce: As long as Gordon is fine with it. Have a good time.'

As Dick turned around, he heard Alfred ask Bruce about patrol.

Alfred: Did you see anything interesting tonight sir?

Bruce: I always see something interesting Alfred. Although I did see a girl that...

Dick walked up slowly to his room again and once he reached it, he broke down on his bed. The idea that Bruce just simply forgot about a large part of him was simply too traumatic. He was traught earlier, but wasn't feeling the aster anymore.

_Pull it together Grayson, you need to tell the Team what you've learned. At least Bruce didn't completely forget you. There is a solution and you have a general idea of who did this. Now is not the time to get dead._

He went through his room, taking what he needed and went back downstairs.

Alfred: Do you need a ride? I can drive you down in a few minutes.

Dick: No thanks, I'll walk. I need the exercise anyway.

As he departed, he looked back at the mansion, hoping he could back to his normal life as soon as possible.

Making his way back to Barbara's house, he climbed inside through the window again.

Dick: Hey, I'm going to need your help. I went back to the manor, and Bruce knew me as Dick but not as Robin. I need you to cover for me for a few days, like say I'm here and all that. I need to be able to operate without Bruce knowing about me doing so.

Barbara: Sure. Do you need me to tag along? I thought about earlier and realized this is rather serious. You may need more backup.

Dick: No, I can manage with the current Team. But if I do need help, I'll be sure to call you first.

Leaving a bag of his clothes and other items there to keep up the illusion, he exited again and made his way back to the Nest.

**_The Light's Screen Meeting:_**

Vandal Savage: The plan is still going faster than we expected. These teen heroes have already disabled a large force in the Justice League, as well as wreaked havoc with the League members sense of security.

Lex Luthor: We still need to ensure that the League will no longer interfere with our plans. Is the infiltrator in place?

Sportsmaster: Yes, the infiltrator will find out where the Team has fled to now and will eliminate them after they carry out their end of the plan. It is interesting that they have no idea how well they are complying to this though.

Klarion: Let's get G. Gordon Godfrey to publish those new tapes of the League getting blown up by the bomb!

Lex Luthor: We need to wait for a more strategic moment to reveal those. Although your account has been credited for the good work Sportsmaster.

Queen Bee: I will move my special operations team into place. With so many of the League down, we will be able to extract all the information from their computer systems, as well as have another option to route the League members if they stray from our plan.

Vandal Savage: For now, we hold the victorious card. It is time to take out the children now. Leaving them may be only a minor risk, but it will cost us gravely if they do in fact learn of our plans.

Lex Luthor: I think we're at a position that is completely secure. Nothing can touch us now.

Vandal Savage: You contain the same confidence each time you take on Superman. No, we will take out these children, then we take what is ours. It is time for the Light to cast its radiance.

As each screen turned off, the members went to prepare their ends of the plan, the end of the Team.

**That was a very long update! The story is finally starting to pick up the pace so don't worry, its not going to be the same anymore, muwahahaha! Batman and Robin, the feels! I really can't write good emotional drama but hopefully I'll stick something good on later. The new member of the Team is *******! Ha, you think I'm just going to tell you just like that? Nope! Put your guesses in the review!**

**Also, on a more technical note, I've considered just writing this much at once and publishing it with very long intervals in between, like 2 weeks or so. What do all of you think? Also, I don't actually have any of my stories Beta'd so if there is any error at all, even a your/you're, point it out and I'll fix it. My main goal is to get these stories up as soon as possible and as a result, there are always one or two errors there.**

**Until next time,**

**The Archer Artemis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Yeah, I really don't update that often, I know... But at least this is an update in the same month as the last one.**

**So how was Valentine's day? Forever Alone or Never Alone? I sadly fall into the forever alone category but enough about me, I have something actually worth saying!**

**I'm going to start to respond to the reviews in this A/N section from this chapter on so don't skip over this part in the future if you review and make sure to leave a review!**

**Additionally, I'm changing my pen name to NextArtemis from TheArcherArtemis. This is just a heads up to my regular readers so don't worry about it too much either way.**

**So the new character will show up next chapter so put in your final guesses! Someone may indeed be right already but if you put in a guess, you can always feel good when that person actually shows up.**

**Anyone see the new episode with the misfits? I had a feeling about what was going to happen to Arsenal and the new events may prove the Light's connection with Darkseid. I have taken to calling the misfit band the Renegades, which would be awesome if they actually get called that in the future. Also, if anyone else caught Lex Luthor's description of Deathstroke, calling him a "bishop", there might be a Checkmate reference there. Deathstroke was a member of Checkmate at one point in the comics but wasn't a bishop but still. Checkmate may be included in the end of the series.**

**Anyway, here is the update, it's another super long update, in fact, longer than the last update. Exactly 6060 more words. That's nearly a half of all the words already in the story. It's around 3 chapters rolled into one huge chapter which encompasses so many different views that it makes my head spin. Can you handle it?**

**There's a lot of other DC characters and factions mentioned so if you're a sharp reader, you can catch it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

******Belle Reve Penitentiary**:

Silence. 10:00 pm, it is lights out.

There had just been a major fight the previous day between Brick and Hook so the prisoners were to exhausted from yelling at each other to make too much noise. Also the guards were on high alert still and were ready to shoot stun rounds into anyone that made noise. After Amanda Waller's reinstatement, the guards had to button up and lose their corrupt ways.

Wizard was in the infirmary, still being processed and unknowingly, about to be injected with microtracers as a part of Waller's new system.

He was quite tired, since he had little sleep since being captured, another facet of the new system, which was supposed to pacify the inmates. It had worked in part but he still was quite ready on the inside, just tired on the outside.

He stared at the ceiling for a brief minute, watching the cheap florescent lights flicker at every 10 or so seconds.

Suddenly, the lights began flickering quickly, before all shattering simultaneously.

Blackout.

Alarms began screaming all over the facility, and the facility was going into lockdown.

However, the medical bay was located close to the outer wall and within a few seconds, a few charges could be heard detonating around the facility.

BOOM

The wall caved in, and two men ran quickly into the room from the outside, promptly knocking out the guards, before blindfolding Wizard and carrying him to an awaiting chopper. As they were leaving, they passed by dozens of knocked out guards, and their comrades joined them. Boarding their five Blackhawks marked with United States Air Force, they disappeared into the sky.

The whole event lasted less than one minute, and as reinforcements arrived to secure the facility, the perpetrators had already disappeared into the night.

**The Light's Screen Meeting:**

Vandal Savage: I have something urgent to bring up. Klarion's spell was indeed effective, and the League is still clueless to our efforts. However, he has not told us the full situation.

Klarion: Yeah, yeah, yeah, there's no need to be so pushy. I put up a cloaking spell afterward to hide its aura from detection by those brats.

Vandal Savage: That is not all, tell the whole story.

Klarion: Well the cloaking spell was a little shoddy and I can't maintain it for long so the spell may drop slightly, only those justice brats will be able to know though. Quiet Teekl.

Lex Luthor: And what will they learn?

Klarion: You all are being so pushy, it's too organized! I originally did the spell against the Justice League with Wizard, and I let him get captured. I recently figured out that I still need him to maintain the spell with me. I have a separate cloaking spell which refrains the Justice League from investigating Mount Justice and even thinking about it. After leaving it, they all simply forgot of its current usage.

Queen Bee: This is an interesting development, although the Justice League will be less trouble with this second cloaking spell. If he is simply in jail, why would we not just take him from Belle Rev?

Vandal Savage: Because this fool didn't tell us in time and now someone has broken him out and is taking him!We need Wizard but he is out of our grasp!

Lex Luthor: I can throw around a few dollars and buy him from whoever has him, no big deal. Who has him anyway?

Vandal Savage: This is more than a matter of money, Kobra has him.

Brain: I calculate that this false god will attempt to use Wizard for his own ends before killing him. We will need to keep Wizard alive for out plans to succeed.

Ra's ah Ghul: I will hold off the infiltrator for now. I'll task a team of assassins to recover Wizard.

Vandal Savage: Agreed. However, you will also take a contingent of Manta's troopers, you will need the back up to take the island. Have them moving within the hour, there are already multiple forces trying to get Wizard. He is a very wanted man right now.

Lex Luthor: How will we keep the League off us though? They will obviously be searching for him as breakouts are extremely rare.

Vandal Savage: The plants we have gained from the Injustice League will serve as an proxy. We already have some distributed around the globe and will activate some to keep the League busy. The central command of those is located on Malina Island. We do not use this facility often so it will most likely remain hidden. Klarion, you know what you will have to do.

**The Nest:**

The Team reassembled in the mission area, still on high alert from their recent adventures. As they discussed their findings, the picture became clearer.

Robin: Batman knew me in my civilian identity and did not draw the connection between my civilian identity and Robin. I have a friend covering for the disappearance of my civilian identity so I'll be safe.

Artemis: My mom still knows everything about me and still remembers the Team so apparently not everyone forgot about us.

Robin: Noted. My friend also knew about our existence so I believe it is only the League that doesn't know about us.

Aqualad: It is most likely an organized force. This must be the Light.

Zatanna: Why would they choose to strike again? This doesn't seem to be they're agenda.

Superboy: She's got a point, no one ever tried to contact any of us and there doesn't seem to be any motive here.

Kid Flash: Unless someone just wants chaos. I think someone just went great lengths just to kill us.

As they continued discussing, a silent mystical energy washed over them.

Zatanna fell to the ground, clutching her head.

Robin: Zatanna!

The Team rushed to her side and moved her to the medical area of the Nest.

Zatanna: I was just hit with massive mystical energy, but I know who is responsible.

Aqualad: Who is it?

Zatanna: The Light.

The Team gave grave looks to each other. This development was expected but when actually hit with reality, the hope that it was all speculation vanished.

Robin: Can you locate its epicenter?

Zatanna: There is no epicenter of magic, rather it follows a person, Wizard.

Robin activated his wrist computer and after searching, announced his findings.

Robin: He was captured a few days ago so we should be able to retrieve him from Belle Reve if they still remember us.

An alert suddenly popped onto the screen, blinking red.

Robin: No fricken way! There's just been a break-in in Belle Reve. They're not sure who was taken but he's still unaccounted for.

Further alerts appeared on his screen and the computer in the medical area came to life.

A news report was enlarged and the audio came on.

_This is Cat Grant reporting live from Metropolis as the Plant Creatures have returned. These plants had attacked the world last year under the command of the Injustice League. However, there have been no demands made and authorities are attempting to neutralize the threat. We will keep you updated as *bzzttt*_

The display cut right before a car came flying through the air at the camera.

Robin: We should help, but we need to find Wizard. The League can handle the plant situation. Whether or not they attacked us, they still are protectors of the world.

Zatanna: I've got a magical fix on Wizard. He's been kidnapped.

Robin: By who?

Zatanna: Kobra

**Blackhawk Helicopters:**

The men brought Wizard, who was still blindfolded to the feet of their leader, before ripping off the blindfold and bowing to their master.

Wizard: What is the meaning of this!

Kobra: Silence fool, kneel before your god and master.

Wizard attempted to cast a spell before realizing his inhibitor collar still prevented him from doing anything.

Kobra kicked him back before speaking again.

Kobra: You will do as I say, or die a horrible death. I am a fair god, if you please me, I will allow you to die a merciful death.

One of the cult followers stepped forward from his bow and whispered.

Cult follower: Master, the government will assign Tier One groups to track us.

Kobra: Let them come. I will not be denied. Set course for Rylanca Island **(A/N This is a completely made up island to keep from accidentally using a place that might actually be used in later episodes)**.

**The Watchtower:**

The League members were transported back to the Watchtower for medical treatment by the ones who were still active. A few of the injured members such as the Flash, were able to heal quicker and assisted in the effort.

Superman was back on his feet after his krytonite exposure.

Superman: We've taken some heavy losses these past few days.

Green Arrow: Agreed. I tried tracking down those kids but all my information led to was this.

Superman: It did, didn't it. And your former sidekick was the one who betrayed us for the Light. Twice.

Flash: Hold up, Ollie didn't do anything wrong. He tracked them and gave us good information. It's obvious that this group of kids were a few steps ahead.

Superman: Even with that, we need to address the problem.

Suddenly, alarms began blaring in the Watchtower and the three ran toward the mission center. Martian Manhunter met the trio there and brought up the monitor.

Martian Manhunter: This is a major alert, the plant creatures which attacked us a months ago last year are back. There have been no demands and it does not appear the Injustice League is behind it.

As the four observed the screen, other able-bodied League members rushed to the room.

Captain Atom: This is a major problem. We need to react now and hit it with everything we got.

Batman: No, there is only one way to defeat them, take them out at the source.

Captain Atom: Well we can't just go and find that now can we?

Batman: I already had Doctor Fate find it, Malina Island.

Superman: Who would ever go there? That place is useless.

Batman: Exactly. I will go with Fate to take out the threat at the source. The rest of you will assist the citizens who are getting hurt out there.

Superman: We need to find those children though. They may be behind this.

Batman: I know. Our biggest concern is to stop the plants though. Without them stopped, we can never find those children ever again without remembering the sacrifice of multiple cities. If they're anywhere, they're at the source of the plant creatures. Let's go, we don't have any time to waste.

**The Nest:**

The Team let the news sink in before speaking.

They're only shot at saving themselves and their name was being taken away from them while the world was in danger.

Robin: There are going to be Tier One groups assigned to recapture Wizard but they are not going to be strong enough to take him back. We need to take action.

Roy: There's massive plant creatures killing innocent civilians right now and you don't want to go help them?

Robin: It's a tough decision, but it has to be made. Even if the League sees us fighting them, they're only going to ignore us temporarily until the fight is over. They magic will continue to keep them against us. It's what Batman would do.

Wally: Robin... You know you don't need to follow Batman to the end.

Robin: Yeah, I know. But this is the only way.

Aqualad: We will follow your lead until the end. You are our leader and your judgement is sound.

Robin: Then suit up. I have a black ops version of our costumes, that should adequately disguise us from the League in case anyone sees us. We leave immediately.

M'gann: How will we get there? I don't have the Bioship anymore so we can't just simply use it.

Robin: I have a few toys of my own. Suit up and go to Bay 3 through the west doors.

The Team prepared for their mission, stocking up all of their weapons and mentally preparing themselves for the journey ahead.

After fully prepared, the Team wandered over to the west doors, waiting until all the members of the Team had arrived before opening the doors. Behind the doors was a staircase, leading down about 5 floors.

Kid Flash: What could you possibly have down five floors? It's not like a submarine could get us to Kobra's hide out.

Robin: You'll see.

After reaching the bottom of the staircase, Robin flung open the doors to reveal an underground hanger.

Robin: Team, welcome to Bay 3, the Javelin bay.

The large hanger contained 5 fixed wing aircraft, each about 50 feet long. They were colored black with red an yellow highlights on the sides, as well as Robin's "R" painted near the cockpit. **(A/N These are the Javelins from Justice League Unlimited, the Mark II versions. If you don't know what these look like, Google Justice League Javelin.) **

Red Arrow: How did you manage to get these down here?

Robin: Money. Lots and lots of money. I get a pretty good allowance from Batman.

Red Arrow: Doesn't he know about what you buy then?

Robin: Nope, he doesn't since it's all off the books money. Believe me, he wouldn't know about this place even if he tried looking for it. Anyway, there's a Javelin already on the runway. Load up and we'll take off. The cockpit only fits five so three of you are going to have to go to the back. There's plenty of room but I'm advising Artemis, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow go in the back since they'll be one drop team.

The Team agreed and took there places on the Javelin, before it set course, and rocketed out of the hanger.

The hanger opened a gate hidden in the rocks at Gotham's shoreline. The Javelin zipped out before the doors shut and boosted into the early morning sky. The plant monsters could be seen erupting out of the ground behind them.

Robin: The Javelin is going to take about 3 hours to reach the destination so we can all get some rest. I'm going to set autopilot and already masked our radar signature so no one saw us leave. Zatanna, do you know where Kobra is?

Zatanna concentrated for a moment before putting up a holo-map and uttering a spell.

Zatanna: Arbok etacol! There, Rylanca Island.

Robin: That's an old mining island. When they ran out gold, it got abandoned. It's a pretty big island in the Pacific and already has existing structures on it. The State Department listed it as an under watch area. I guess Kobra turned it into his base. Alright, we have 2 and a half hours to rest. We'll plan our assault once we get there. **(A/N Imagine Santa Prisca, but a mining facility)**

With that statement, the Team decided to get some well earned sleep, especially since they hadn't had a good sleep in days.

**Undisclosed location:**

In a US military base, a few men and one woman were meeting in an underground bunker, ready to deal with the situation.

Amanda Waller: Alright gentlemen, I believe you all know why I've called you here. Belle Reve had a recent break in and we need to recover one of our prisoners, Wizard. We didn't inject him with micro trackers yet, but the tracker in his collar hasn't been removed. We have confirmation that Kobra has him and is moving to Rylanca Island.

General Wade Eiling: That is under the State Department's watch list. We can mount a full assault on it since no one currently owns it.

Amanda Waller: No, this breakout has already been covered up and we need to do this quietly.

King Faraday: What does this have to do with me? You pulled me out of an InterPol investigation to discuss cover ups?

Amanda Waller: I pulled you out Faraday, because you are still a member of Checkmate. **(A/N It's a secret government division in DC Comics. I'm taking a massive stretch here since I don't know too much about it but King Faraday is a member of it after his time in Task Force X) **

King Faraday: Why not just use your perfect Task Force X?

Amanda Waller: Eiling, if any of this information leaves the three of us, you will be held completely accountable. My private task force is already dealing with another matter at the moment, and it is a classified operation. Checkmate is also dealing with another matter which you have not been informed of, however, you are able to lead a division to recapture Wizard. We believe he is behind the plant attacks. You have no choice in this matter, Bishop.

General Eiling: My forces and I will be dealing with the plant threat but I am tasking a significant force to you of Tier One black ops soldiers to recover him. We need him alive however if you cannot get him, eliminating him may stop the plant creatures.

King Faraday: Alright, I'll be on the ground in an hour. If I don't make it back, I'll send my regards from the grave, White Queen.

**The Team's Javelin. Over the Pacific Ocean:**

About three hours later, the Javelin awoke the Team, who had been dozing blissfully, with an alarm.

Robin: Alright Team, get up, we're in range.

Aqualad: What is our plan?

Robin: You and Miss Martian are Alpha Squad. You two will drop off 200 meters from the radar's edge and swim up to the island before destroying the radar sensors. Don't let anyone see you, this is a covert operation. Secure the beach after the radar is down.

Aqualad: Understood.

Robin: Alright, Artemis, Red Arrow, Kid Flash and I will be Beta Squad. We're going to drop in around 200 yards in where the forest starts. We're going to try to infiltrate the main compound and do a little recon. Zatanna, I want you flying the Javelin and giving us a bird's eye view of the island. The camo mode on the Javelin is nothing compared to the BioShip but it'll keep you out of sight. Superboy, you are Gamma Squad along with Zatanna. If there is trouble, you're going to be the one dropping out of the craft to give someone back up.

Zatanna: Understood.

Robin: Alright we have 5 minutes until Drop Zone Alpha. Gear up.

The Javelin sped toward the destination quickly and approached the drop zone rapidly.

Robin: Alright Alpha, here's your drop zone. Go! Go! Go!

The rear hatch of the craft opened up and the two dove out.

As the Javelin turned around and hovered, the two dove deep into the ocean, M'gann shapeshifting gills and a tail onto her person.

The two stealthily approached the base, maneuvering around the wrecked ships around the bottom, as well as a few modern anti-ship mines.

Aqualad slowly looked out from the water and saw a few guards around the radar station, which looked to be an old 3 room cabin with a radar dish mounted on top.

Nodding to Miss Martian, he began moving around to an old wooden dock, before grabbing the guard on top and knocking him out.

At the same time, Miss Martian camouflaged and flew in between the other guards, knocking them out when possible and tossing their guns into the water.

The two teammates ran up to the station, which was still completely unaware of the current situation.

Miss Martian shifted into a female Kobra cultist and opened the door. The cultists inside didn't recognize her but didn't pay much attention, returning their gazes at their scopes.

As the door swung shut, Aqualad could hear the bodies hitting the floor. He opened the door, and every single cultist in the room was knocked out on the ground.

Aqualad: That was a very large brain blast.

Miss Martian: They were lucky I didn't do anything else.

The two ensured the all clear signal was on before disabling the radar station. Aqualad bound all of the cultists and locked them in a secure room, removing all of the communication devices before locking them inside.

Aqualad: _Alpha Squad to Javelin, you are clear to Drop Point Beta._

Robin: _Got it, we're moving in. Phase two is going into action. Secure the beach for an emergency landing zone._

The Javelin silently flew low past the station before four figures dropped silently into the forest.

Robin: _Alright, Miss M, get the mental link up, we are all going to be in range on the island. Zatanna, make sure you do not go too high since you can get out of range. _

The four moved silently through the forest, avoiding all of the patrols they encountered.

Artemis: _This place is heavily guarded. I don't think that we can get out of here unnoticed with Wizard. _

Robin: _Agreed. Zatanna, are there any structures near our position? _

Zatanna: _I'm sending you a map that the Javelin took. _

As the data streamed onto Robin's wrist computer, Kid Flash took a quick run to scout their immediate area.

Robin: _Alright, there's a small fueling station west of our position, about a quarter mile away. Let's plant some charges on there as plan B in case things go South. _

Kid Flash: _Yeah, its got a few guards but we should be able to take them. There's a cluster of rocks we could hide in about a quarter mile in the other direction if we get noticed._

Beta Squad stealthily approached the small fueling station, which was guarded by two humvees and a squad of about 8 cultists, who were armed with AK-47 assault rifles. One of these cultists wore a pair of nightvision goggles, however, was dozing off in the passenger's seat of one of the humvees.

Robin began to sneak over to the fuel tank by working his way around the station, and crossing the road at a bend about 50 feet from the station, unseen by any of the cultists. Artemis and Red Arrow took up positions with a clear overwatch of the station while Kid Flash got ready to sprint over to take out any of the troops in case they noticed Robin.

Surreptitiously approaching the fuel tank, he removed 2 sets of explosive bird-a-rangs from his belt and stuck them onto the back of the fuel tank before disappearing into the forest again and regrouping with the squad.

Robin: _Charges set. Let's get Wizard and get out of here. _

Beta Squad departed slowly from the fueling station and moved slowly through the woods near the road.

Red Arrow: _Get down, truck's coming! _

The Team hit the dirt and as the truck roared by, they held their breath hoping not to be noticed.

Zatanna: _You better stay down, there's a convoy coming. It looks like Kobra's bringing in more troops. _

Robin: _Anyone up for a free ride to the compound?_

The four team members slipped onto the bottom of the trucks, each holding on tightly as the trucks bumped their way back to the compound.

Ironically, Kid Flash decided to hide under the same truck as Artemis.

Kid Flash: _Come down here often beautiful? _

Artemis: _I think you already know I don't go down too often._

Kid Flash: _Well not on me anyways... Wait, did I just think that where everyone could hear me? _

Robin: _Don't think for a second that you're not going to hear about that again. _

Red Arrow: _I'm stuck on a team this immature. Kill me now. _

Zatanna: _Calm your testosterone, compound is close, disappear into the forest._

The four rolled off the bottoms of the trucks, and melted away into the forest once more.

They climbed a small hill and looked at the operation unfolding on the other side.

There was a medium sized mining facility, which was highly fortified with Kobra's cultists. There were multiple watchtowers with mounted M240G machine guns and searchlights and various guard stations with teams of at least five cultists.

Red Arrow: _He's amassed an army down there. _

Artemis: _I'm going to need a bigger quiver. _

Superboy: _I just check the high resolution camera feed. I think Kobra is on the fifth balcony on the right side. _

Robin: _I see him. I think he's about to make a speech or something. Wait hold on, they're bringing out Wizard._

Kobra was standing on a slightly raised platform on a balcony flanked by some of his senior members. Wizard, who was still collared and reblindfolded, was pushed over toward him roughly. Kobra began to talk and his voice was amplified through unseen speakers.

Kobra: My followers, this is the time for our greatness. I have captured this man as the means for our take over. This man will serve our divine purpose and we will liberate this Earth from those who oppose us, the Justice League!

His cultists cried out in approval and Kobra motioned for Wizard to be taken away.

Robin: _That's our cue. Red Arrow and Artemis, stay up her and provide look out. Zatanna, get ready to pull us out. Alpha, move up to Beta's overwatch position. Kid, lets go. _

The Team signaled their agreement and Robin and Kid Flash went down toward the compound slowly, avoiding all detection.

Red Arrow turned to Artemis and whispered over.

Red Arrow: So can I trust you not to get us killed.

Artemis: The real question is if I can trust you not to throw any shots. If we die, it's your fault.

Red Arrow: I was always the better partner.

Artemis: Keep dreaming, Speedy.

Red Arrow: It's. Red. Arrow.

Robin: _I can smell you two arguing from down here. Stop that, we need to focus. Our lives are on the line here. _

The two became silent as they observed Robin and Kid Flash enter the compound through a broken window.

Robin: _We're in. I can see the group that's taking Wizard. They're heading down the west stairs. KF, head them off if you can, I'll take them from behind. _

Kid Flash: _Got it. _

As the speedster dashed off to catch the men in the front, Robin attacked from the rear.

Beginning with the men in the back, he tossed his taser bird-a-rangs into the men and dropped them in seconds. As the cultists turned around, Kid Flash zoomed out of his hiding place in the staircase and knocked out the men in the front. Together, they finished off the four surrounding Wizard before tossing him to the ground.

Robin: Don't move, don't scream. We're here to get you out.

Wizard: Why would I trust the Justice League? You're just going to put me back into Belle Reve.

Robin: We don't kill. You stay here, you'll die.

Wizard: Fair enough, I'll come quietly.

As the two were bringing him out of the compound to extract him, he suddenly broke away and slammed his elbow into a red button. Alarms began blaring as the cultists rushed to the scene.

Within seconds, the cultist guards surrounded the duo, pointing their weapons at them.

Wizard: I have already been guaranteed my freedom if I work with Kobra. I'm not going back to Belle Reve to get killed.

Robin: It's not going to happen, come with us.

A cultist walked forward and pointed his Tokarev pistol at Robin.

Cultist: Hands in the air. Kobra will deal with you.

**M****antaFlyer and Various Helicopters:**

Black Manta: Alright, we arrive in five minutes. Load weapons and get ready. We take Wizard alive, do not kill him under any circumstances or our mission is a failure.

Black Spider addressed the various members of the League of Shadows assault team.

Black Spider: Manta will hold the ground outside while we take Wizard from the compound. Our scouts have already confirmed his presence inside so we must act now. If he is killed, all of you will have to answer personally to our master.

Black Manta: The level of reverence your soldiers have for your leader is impressive. I respect that. However, do not let your fear define you. You must take action on your own if our mission is to succeed.

Black Spider: You and I both know we are both here for the money. Once this is over, I can have a long, long vacation.

Black Manta: My fight is my own. Money is no concern of mine.

MantaFlyer Pilot: 30 seconds.

Black Manta: All units get ready, the operation is about to begin.

An undersea missile platform launched two rockets which cleared the beach as Manta's soldiers stormed the beach, eliminating any resistance that survived the missile blasts. The aerial vehicles descended and landed and the troops poured out onto the beach headed for the forest.

The Kobra cultists scrambled to make a defense but were massacred in the hail of fire from the troops' guns.

**Inside the mining facility, Beta Squad:**

Robin: _Uh team, we need back up. _

Aqualad: _Already here my friend. _

The remaining members of Beta Squad ran down the hallway toward the duo, taking out guards as they went.

Aqualad and the others quickly appeared behind the group of cultists and attacked.

Before long, every cultist was knocked out on the ground. Miss Martian faced Wizard and knocked him out with a brain blast before levitating him into the air for easier transport.

Robin: _Thanks for the save. Let's get out of here, there are going to be more goons any second now. _

As the two squads ran back outside, they were met with a hail of gunfire from the cultists, who were now aware of the Team's presence inside the compound. The squads ducked into cover behind a few low walls, and the archers returned fire to little success.

Suddenly, explosions could be heard in the distance and some of the cultists stopped firing and turned around before getting met with by the storm of shots coming from Manta's soldiers. Unseen by both the cultists and the Team, the Shadows operatives moved closer to the base from the rear, under the impression that Wizard was still inside a cell at a lower level of the facility.

Then all hell broke loose.

Waves of Manta's soldiers ran out of the trees firing at the cultists in the compound who returned fire from their fortified positions. Scores of men and women on both sides fell from the firestorm.

Robin: _Team, we need to get out of here! _

Zatanna: _Head to the roof, it looks clearer up there. I might be able to fly low enough to pick you up. _

Kid Flash: _There's too much crossfire, we need some cover. _

Robin: _Gamma Squad go! _

Superboy opened the bay door of the Javelin and leapt off it, landing an creating a massive crater, distracting the cultists long enough for the Team to get back inside. He quickly followed them and shut the doors behind him, locking the blast doors and breaking the electronic lock to delay the cultists' entry.

Zatanna: _You better hurry to the roof. It looks like World War Three. You've got Kobra's cultists on one side, fighting Black Manta's troops on the other. They'e both going to want to kill you. Don't focus you attention on them, let them take each other out. We can be certain the Light is behind this but we need to secure Wizard. I can spot some helicopters coming in and missiles are being launched. Ah! That one almost hit me. I'm going to have to use some flares and make my presence known guys. _

Robin: _That's fine, just don't get hurt. _

Zatanna: _Weapons free, laser turrets active. Flares, flares. Alright, I got the roof covered, get up here now!_

The Team ran up the stairs to the roof on the building where the Javelin was firing into the crowd, covering the Team. However, the situation took a turn for the worst.

Artemis: _There's a tower going up over there guys, you see it? _

Aqualad: _I see it, it looks like a radar dish. _

The tower activated and a jamming signal was conducted over the entire island, cutting navigation and radio communications. Various RPG and Stinger missiles streaked upward and destroyed Manta's helicopters which crashed to the ground in a spectacular display of fire.

Zatanna: _The Javelin's systems just went down. My autoturrets are offline. Propulsion failing! Missile in the air! My flares aren't working! My flares aren't working! My flares... _

The Team watched in horror as a Stinger missile streaked through the air straight into the Javelin.

BOOM

The missile exploded, completely destroying the rear of the jet. The Javelin began to spiral downward out of control, and fell in the direction of the center of the fighting before crashing into the ground in a gut wrenching display of fire.

Robin, tears streaking out of his eyes, yelled toward the wreckage.

ZATANNA!

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to the Team? What do you think happened to Zatanna? New member is coming in too so there may be a hint.**

**Until the next time,**

**~The Archer Artemis (Soon to be Next Artemis)**


End file.
